


Con Hielo en las Venas

by peste21



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peste21/pseuds/peste21
Summary: Que más se podía esperar de un hombre con hielo en las venas… Hans asesinó a la reina Elsa, y con ello logró todo lo que se había propuesto en su vida el trono, su reina, y haría lo que fuera necesario por conservarlo [AU]





	Con Hielo en las Venas

" _El infierno está vacío, todos los demonios están aquí…."_

_**William Shakespeare** _

_Siete años, ese era un largo tiempo, casi una década, y si alguien le hubiera dicho que su vida cambiaría en aquel tiempo de semejante manera no lo hubiera creído. El príncipe Hans llegó a aquellas tierras con la sencilla tarea de representar a su reino en una absurda y aburrida ceremonia de coronación, pero se había encontrado con algo mucho más interesante, mucho más apasionante: una puerta de entrada al trono de Arandelle._

_En aquella fría tarde de invierno, Hans se encontraba trabajando en el escritorio de su oficina, pero los recuerdos de su pasado lo hicieron detenerse en tanto que bajaba su pluma y observaba a su alrededor. En momentos como ese, no podía creer que aquella hermosa sala fuera su estudio, llena de muebles y ornamentos propios de un rey._

_Lentamente, Hans se puso de pie y observó a través de la ventana, el paisaje de un congelado Arandelle. Aquel invierno había sido el más frio que su reino hubiera sufrido en años, era irónico, pues bien parecía que la difunta reina Elsa lo estuviera castigando con sus poderes sobrenaturales._

_Hans sonrió frente a su reflejo, Elsa podía revolverse en su tumba cuanto quisiera, el resultado era el mismo: él ganó. Ya hacía tiempo atrás que el rey de Arandelle había aprendido a acallar las voces de su molesta conciencia._

—  _Su Majestad— lo llamó alguien desde la puerta._

—  _¿Que sucede? — preguntó Hans mirando a su mayordomo por encima del hombro._

—  _El banquete dará inicio en diez minutos. La reina Anna me pidió que se lo recordara._

—  _Dígale que me espere en la estancia junto al salón, llegaré allí pronto— le ordenó Hans._

—  _Si señor— asintió el mayordomo antes de dedicarle una leve reverencia y retirarse._

_Nuevamente, Hans caminó hacía su escritorio, tomó su chaqueta y se la puso, en tanto se miraba en el suntuoso espejo junto a la ventana. Nuevamente, el rey de Arandell se regocijó al ver su uniforme, muy parecido al que solía usar el padre de Anna cuando aún vivía._

_Para ser honesto, Hans no había sentido culpa durante los últimos siete años, simplemente, su nueva y conveniente posición se lo impedía. Ser rey era lo que siempre anheló, por lo que no le tembló la mano cuando ,en la Montaña del Norte, dirigió la flecha de uno de los hombres del Duque de Weselton contra el candelabro que colgaba del palacio de Elsa, dando así por terminada la vida de la reina._

_Por su puesto, todos los presentes vieron aquello como un trágico accidente, en el que, al tratar de salvar a la reina, lo único que había conseguido era que la pobre se viera aplastada por la gigantesca estructura de hielo._

Hans aún recordaba con una claridad perturbadora, cómo se había puesto a los pies de Anna para rogar su perdón, frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca del palacio, mientras que la princesa lo miraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par e inundados de lagrimas _._

— Entenderé si me quieres fuera de tu vida— dijo en aquel entonces Hans mirando hacia el suelo.

Por su puesto, tal y cómo lo había esperado, Anna no dudo en arrodillarse frente a él y abrazarlo en silencio. Aquella fue la primera vez en que la pareja compartió un beso, aunque todo aquel acto hubiera sido completamente fingido, pues el príncipe ya se había propuesto a asesinar a su prometida, una vez hubiera obtenido lo que quería de ella.

— No, no te quiero fuera de mi vida, sé que todo fue un accidente — dijo Anna con sus soñadores ojos azules llenos de amor. Hans tomó sus manos y las apretó contra su pecho mientras le dedicaba una suave sonrisa llena de arrepentimiento.

— Oh Anna… — comenzó el príncipe con la intención de que sus palabras se escucharan como un suspiro propio de un enamorado.

—Elsa ha muerto, mis padres murieron, eres todo lo que tengo, por favor no me dejes — Se quejó Anna. Hans no respondió tan solo la abrazó nuevamente, preguntándose cómo alguien podía ser tan inocente y estúpido, para darle su confianza a una persona que tan solo conocía desde hacía un par de días, y quien resultaba ser el asesino de su hermana, pues, así se tratara de un "accidente", él seguía siendo eso: un asesino común y corriente.

_Finalmente, cuando el rey de Arandelle estuvo feliz con su apariencia, salió de su oficina y emprendió el camino hacía el salón, en donde aquella noche se llevaría a cabo una enorme cena en honor de la pareja real, como celebración de su séptimo año de matrimonio. A decir verdad, Hans no se encontraba de humor para actos protocolarios ni nada por el estilo, pero él había dejado que su insistente esposa siguiera con la idea de brindar aquella fiesta a los miembros de la corte y a un par de delegaciones extranjeras que los visitaban._

_Mientras caminaba, su mente volvió nuevamente al pasado_ …

Poco después de la muerte de Elsa, el verano regreso a Arandell y a Hans no le costó conseguir que Anna y los demás miembros de la corte señalaran al Duque de Weselton como el culpable de la muerte de la reina, mientras que el príncipe, fue considerado como el trágico héroe que había fallado en su intento de salvarle la vida. Sin embargo, la suerte no estuvo completamente de su lado, ya que por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Anna dudó en llevar a cabo su matrimonio. Una tarde mientras la princesa daba un paseo por el jardín, Hans decidió enfrentarla.

— Anna, ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Hans — pensé que querías casarte conmigo — le dijo tras una corta e insignificante conversación.

— Te amo, y quiero casarme contigo — respondió Anna mientras se levantaba precipitadamente de la banca de piedra en la que se hallaba sentada.

— Eso es lo que tú dices, pero te has negado a darle fecha a nuestro matrimonio— dijo Hans suavemente mientras tomaba las manos de Anna entre las suyas — a veces he llegado a creer que me estas mintiendo, que en realidad no sientes nada por mí.

— Eso no es verdad— dijo Anna soltándose de su agarre y dándole la espalda — pero… pero… — comenzó la princesa muy nerviosa — la muerte de Elsa fue hace tan solo un par de semanas, no creo que sea correcto tener una boda, no podría hacerlo, sé que no éramos muy cercanas, pero aún así, ella era mi hermana.

— Entonces, ¿no me has perdonado? — preguntó Hans fingiendo desesperación.

— Por supuesto que sí, sé que no fue tu culpa— dijo Anna en tanto desviaba su mirada y comenzaba a jugar torpemente con sus dedos.

— Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si te doy un par de meses de luto? Y si aún me quieres, nos casaremos al inicio del invierno— dijo Hans alegremente, aunque por dentro sintiera un deseo indescriptible de estrangular a su princesa.

— Sí, sí, sí, nos casaremos al inicio del invierno — asintió Anna muy emocionada en tanto se empinaba para besar la mejilla de Hans. — gracias por entender.

Después de aquella irritante conversación, Hans fue directo a su habitación en donde no dudo en desquitar su ira con una mesa de té junto a la chimenea, la cual volteó con todas sus fuerzas, después, se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla. Pocas veces en su vida, el príncipe se había sentido tan furioso como en aquella ocasión, pues al parecer su estúpida princesa resultaba ser más difícil de lo que había planeado. El muchacho se levantó levemente y puso los codos sobre sus rodillas mientras contemplaba la chimenea.

Si Anna quería posponer la boda hasta el invierno, él esperaría, no la presionaría, pues, si lo hacía, podría poner en evidencia sus intenciones y arruinar todo el plan.

Poco después de aquella conversación con Anna, el príncipe comenzó a notar la verdadera naturaleza de las dudas de su princesa, al parecer, el luto por la muerte de su hermana no era la única razón para posponer la boda, pues durante su fallido intento de traer de vuelta a Elsa, la chica conoció a un recolector de hielo en el camino. Para ser honesto, Hans no se sentía muy intimidado por el sujeto, aquel bruto más parecía una criatura peluda de la montaña que un hombre, y le era difícil creer que una persona como Anna hubiera puesto sus ojos en aquel plebeyo.

No obstante, rápidamente el príncipe comenzó a sentirse más y más amenazado por la presencia del montañés, quien frecuentaba el palacio con la excusa de compartir "amigables" charlas con la ahora reina. Hans no era estúpido, al menos no de la misma forma en la que lo era su prometida, él sabía a la perfección que lo quería aquel sujeto estaba más allá de la amistad.

Hans no sabía qué hacer ni cómo proceder, su primer impulso fue deshacerse permanentemente de él, pero rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que este no era él movimiento más inteligente, pues más de una persona sospecharía. Después de todo, accidente o no, el príncipe también había sido el culpable de la muerte de la reina, quien, al igual que el plebeyo, era un obstáculo para su matrimonio con Anna.

Finalmente, Hans opto por seguir la clásica rutina del "novio celoso", pero lo hizo calculadamente, y con una frialdad que lo impresionó incluso a él mismo. Hans decidió mostrarse en un par ocasiones en el jardín, mientras que la pareja paseaba por allí, dirigirle preguntas a Anna y un par de palabras bruscas a aquel bruto, pero jamás mostró un comportamiento completamente agresivo, pues sabía a la perfección que aquello asustaría a su estúpida y compasiva princesa, quien era toda dulzura, y jamás consentiría con que Hans tratara a aquel plebeyo cómo en realidad se lo merecía.

— Te agradecería si no fueras tan grosero con Kristoff. Él fue muy amable conmigo, además, es mi amigo— dijo Anna un día durante la cena, después de que aquella tarde Hans hubiera tenido una de sus "escenas de celos" en el jardín.

— Te agradecería si dejaras de restregarme a tu nuevo "amigo" por la cara, Anna— dijo Hans sarcásticamente— si quieres cancelar nuestro compromiso deberías hacerlo ahora mismo— comentó el príncipe quien había decidido jugar todo por el todo con aquel movimiento.

— ¡Hans! — exclamó Anna en tono de reproche. — ¿tú quieres que cancelemos el compromiso? — preguntó tristemente. En ese momento, Hans entendió que lo que se hallaba a punto de hacer era un peligroso acto de equilibrismo, y debía ser muy cuidadoso para no caer al vació.

— Anna, ¿cómo puedes preguntarme eso? — preguntó con su seño fruncido en un fingido gesto de preocupación, en tanto se levantaba, rodeaba la mesa y se ponía de rodillas frente a su princesa, como cualquier héroe de una novela romántica barata— No quiero romper el compromiso contigo, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, sabes perfectamente que mis hermanos me desprecian, en las Islas del Sur no soy nadie, pero tú, tu le das un nuevo sentido a mi vida, tu amor es cómo una puerta abierta a posibilidades infinitas— dijo Hans recitando aquellas palabras tal y cómo lo había hecho el día en que conoció a su prometida.

Como era de esperarse, Anna calló en su trampa al escuchar todas aquellas tonterías, y lo beso en los labios tiernamente. Después de aquello, no fue difícil para Hans mantener a raya al bruto montañés hasta el momento de su boda.

_De vuelta al presente, Hans decidió hacer una escala antes de bajar al gran salón junto a su esposa e invitados, y pasar a visitar a sus hijos._

—  _¡Papi! — gritó Klauss, su hijo mayor, en tanto corría hacía él. Hans no dudo en levantarlo y abrazarlo._

—  _¿Aún despierto? — Preguntó el rey — pensé que ya estarías en cama._

—  _Aún es muy temprano, no quiero dormir— se quejó Klauss._

—  _Está bien, podrás quedarte despierto hasta las diez, después, te quiero en cama — le concedió Hans._

—  _¿Hasta las diez? —dijo Klauss emocionado — mami nunca nos deja estar despiertos más allá de las nueve— comentó refiriéndose a él y a sus dos hermanas menores._

—  _Bien… mami no tiene porque enterarse —respondió Hans con una sonrisa confidente — ¿entendido? — preguntó al pequeño príncipe._

—  _Entendido — contestó Klauss. Hans le dirigió una mirada a la niñera quien tan solo contestó con un solemne: — Sí, su majestad._

_Después, el rey caminó a la cama de las dos menores, Helga de tres años, y Elsa de dos, se despidió de ellas con un beso en la frente y dejó la habitación._

_Hans sabía que era un miserable bastardo, de eso no tenía la menor duda, pero jamás dejaría que nadie lo acusara de ser un mal padre. Él conocía a la perfección las consecuencias de haber sido criado por un miserable bastardo como él, pues su padre nunca dudo en mostrar su verdadera naturaleza frente a sus trece hijos, a los que trataba con una frialdad que a veces rayaba en la crueldad, por lo que a partir del momento en que su esposa le dio a conocer su primer embarazo se propuso a cambiar su destino y darles a Klauss, Helga y Elsa una vida diferente a la que él tuvo._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Nuevamente, Hans se sumergió en el pasado, pero esta vez su mente lo llevó al feliz día de su matrimonio, el cual tuvo lugar durante los primeros días del invierno. Fue una ceremonia fastuosa, invitados de todas partes del mundo se hicieron presentes, inclusive, once de sus doce ridículos hermanos y sus padres estuvieron presentes para ver como finalmente Hans lograba sus objetivos. Honestamente, el ahora rey de Arandelle no pudo dejar de sentir satisfacción al ver la cara de algunos de sus hermanos, quienes al igual que él, ansiaban llegar a un trono costase lo que les costase.

A pesar de no sentir nada por Anna, Hans no pudo negar que su novia se veía hermosa, casi como una visión en puro e inmaculado blanco, y por primera vez desde que la conoció, pensó que tal vez sería buena idea aplazar la muerte de su esposa por algo más que un par de meses.

Durante la tarde, a mitad de la recepción de bodas, cayó la primera nevada del invierno, acompañada por un frio inclemente que amenazaba con convertirse en una tormenta. De repente, Hans se dio cuenta de que le hacía falta algo, algo extremadamente importante.

— ¿Dónde está Anna? — preguntó Hans a una de las mucamas que le servía vino en su copa.

— No lo sé majestad, la reina salió hace casi media hora, dijo que iría a refrescarse, pero no ha regresado— respondió la mujer.

Hans se levantó de su silla y emprendió camino hacía las habitaciones de Anna, pero al pasar a través del pasillo junto al jardín, dos figuras llamaron su atención, pues una de ellas de seguro era su esposa. Por un momento, Hans pensó en mostrarse abiertamente, pero, finalmente, decidió esconderse tras la sombra de un arbusto y escuchar la conversación de la pareja.

— No puedo creer que lo hubieras hecho, no puedo creer que te casaras con él — le reprocho una voz que Hans identificó como la de Kristoff.

— Lo amo, y él me ama— respondió Anna.

— Eso no es cierto, él no te ama, no como… como yo — dijo nerviosamente el muchacho, en tanto Hans levantaba una de sus cejas con desdén, al darse cuenta de la patética escena que se hallaba a punto de presenciar.

— ¿D- d-de qué estás hablando? — preguntó Anna confundida e incómoda.

— Tu sabes a lo que me refiero— se limitó a responder Kristoff.

— Kristoff, estoy casada, yo… no se… ¿Por qué me dices esto justamente ahora? — volvió a cuestionarlo suavemente.

— No lo sé, porque soy un tonto — concluyó el recolector de hielo derrotado.

Mientras tanto, Hans escuchaba aquellas palabras estupefacto, pues a decir verdad, el príncipe había pensado que escucharía un rechazo simple y sencillo, en el que Anna expresara todo el amor que sentía por él, pero se había encontrado con algo muy diferente, al parecer, su princesa tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto al montañés.

— Yo lo lamento Kristoff— se disculpó Anna en un susurro — pero ya estoy casada.

Dichas aquellas palabras, Kristoff partió, dejando a Anna sola en el jardín. Su esposa se quedó parada en el lugar en que se encontraba hasta que Hans sintió que era hora de traerla de vuelta al mundo real.

— Anna— la llamó Hans desde el pasillo — te he estado buscando, ¿Dónde estabas?

— Tan solo estaba mirando la nevada — mintió la chica quien se acerco lentamente hacía el sitio en donde se encontraba Hans, y se recostó en una de las vigas del palacio sin despegar su vista del jardín.

—Elsa finalmente nos da su bendición — comenzó nuevamente la princesa—parece que ella estuviera aquí, con nosotros.

— Pues, a considerar que esta nevada amenaza con convertirse en tormenta, más bien parece que estuviera furiosa — respondió Hans mirando a su esposa.

— No digas eso, sé que no le causaste una primera "buena impresión", y que te echo del palacio, y que envió un gigantesco hombre de nieve a atacarte, quien por cierto casi te lanza de un barranco— balbuceo Anna torpemente como solía hacerlo — pero… pero, pero ella no te odiaba. Sé que no lo parecía, Elsa era una buena persona, solo estaba asustada — dijo la princesa en un tono casi desesperado.

Hans sólo sonrió irónicamente. Era casi conmovedor cómo, a pesar de todo, su princesa seguía defendiendo a Elsa, a decir verdad, él sabía perfectamente que la antigua reina lo odiaba, o estaba cerca de hacerlo. A menudo, se preguntaba si ella habría podido ver a través de su fachada, si en realidad, la mayor de las hermanas sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Pero, su inocente esposa no veía el mundo de aquella manera, para ella todos eran buenos y bien intencionados, era entonces de explicarse por que algunos de los miembros de la corte y de su concejo temían que asumiera completamente sola el trono, ya que Anna no contaba con la mente de estratega necesaria para repeler ataques de las grandes potencias del sur.

Por unos minutos, la pareja se quedó en silencio mirando la nevada. Hans nunca pensó que Anna fuera capaz de quedarse callada por más de unos cuantos segundos, después, el rey volteó a mirarla nuevamente, ella parecía absorta en la vista del jardín, posiblemente aún seguía pensando en la confesión de su ridículo amigo.

— Hans — empezó Anna — ¿Crees que vamos a ser felices? — preguntó dulcemente. Por lo que Hans le dedico una sonrisa.

— Claro que sí— respondió Hans, quien muy en el fondo deseaba que fuera cierto.

— Dime la verdad Anna ¿no estarías planeando dejarme por ese sujeto? — preguntó el príncipe, quien había dejado escapar aquellas palabras como si fueran una blasfemia.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó Anna molesta — ¡me estabas espiando! — exclamó. Al escuchar la acusación, Hans entro en pánico durante unos segundos, no entendía que le había sucedido, él nunca perdía el control, simplemente había dejado que aquellas palabras lo pusieran en evidencia.

— Si, es la verdad— admitió decaído — pero, Anna, quiero que te pongas en mi lugar. ¿Acaso a ti te hubiera parecido agradable descubrir que tu esposa te dejó solo durante tu recepción de bodas para ir a hablar con un sujeto quien no deja de declararle "amor eterno"? — comentó Hans poniendo todo su desprecio y burla en las últimas dos palabras. De repente, el semblante de Anna cambió a una expresión mucho más suave, después, su esposa estiró la mano, tomo la suya y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

Hans nunca supo que lo movió a hacer lo siguiente, ya que no había sido precisamente calculado, pero dio un paso en frente, tomó la cintura de Anna y la beso. El príncipe no entendió porqué lo hizo, pero, rápidamente, decidió que tampoco le importaba conocer la razón.

Su noche de bodas con Anna fue bastante buena, puede que ella no fuese tan experimentada como otras cortesanas a las que Hans se hallaba acostumbrado, pero insospechadamente la había disfrutado mucho. Posiblemente, porque ella no lo trataba como basura o porque en aquel acto hubo algo de calidez y sentimiento, muy diferente a la usual frialdad.

Él sabía muy bien que era conocido por la mayoría de la clase alta, y que pensaban que era una especie de Casanova sinvergüenza, y por supuesto, estaban en lo correcto. Hans aún se arrepentía de aquel comportamiento, ya que era el culpable de que se hubiera tardado tanto en encontrar una princesa lo suficientemente incauta cómo para casarse con él. Pero, Anna quien había sido recluida por su hermana mayor, era inocente a cualquier tipo de intriga palaciega.

Sus primeros días como rey, los pasó en la antigua oficina de Elsa revisando sus documentos privados. A decir verdad, él había pensado que Anna se pondría al corriente en los asuntos de gobierno, pero ella le había confiado muchas más responsabilidades de las que inicialmente había esperado, posiblemente, porque la princesa, al igual que su gabinete, y que todo el reino sabían a la perfección que nunca sería la más adecuada para reinar. En realidad, su esposa parecía huir ante la mínima mención del tema.

Una noche de invierno, Hans se sentó en el escritorio de su oficina, y mientras revisaba los anaqueles encontró un desordenado archivo de papeles, su sorpresa fue grande, cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de los documentos personales de Elsa.

En aquella ordenada y pulida colección había de todo un poco. Desde viejas prescripciones medicas hasta las facturas de los tutores de Anna. Hans no tardó en darse cuenta de que la antigua reina trataba a su hermana con la seriedad de un asunto de estado. En realidad, estaba claro que a pesar de que Elsa no podía acercarse a la menor, siempre procuró que su esposa tuviera lo mejor de lo mejor: tutores, maestros de piano, doctores, mucamas, etc.

De repente, Hans encontró una carpeta especialmente grande, y al revisarla halló información de los miembros masculinos de algunas de las casas reales.

— ¿Qué es lo que estabas planeando hacer con Anna, Elsa? — preguntó irónicamente el rey para sí mismo, mientras pasaba uno a uno los papeles. Hans comprendió todo el asunto de inmediato: por su puesto, era más que obvio que Elsa no planeaba casarse, después de todo, había pasado la última década escondida en su habitación, pero la antigua reina era una mujer muy inteligente, y sabía que debía darle un heredero a la corona de Arandelle, y si con ello también lograba una unión entre su reino con otro más poderoso, aún mejor.

En todo aquel asunto Anna era una ficha muy importante, por lo que Elsa sabía que debía arreglar un matrimonio para ella, y así como lo hizo con los tutores, maestros de piano y mucamas, la reina quería el mejor esposo para su hermana menor, por lo que se dedicó a espiar a todos y cada uno de los candidatos elegibles. Hans pasó sus manos por las hojas de las carpetas hasta que se encontró con una serie de nombres conocidos. Primero, su hermano Henrick, el octavo en la línea de sucesión, quien tenía un diminuto "No" junto a su nombre, acompañado de la frase "es buena persona, pero creo que prefiere la compañía masculina".

— No se equivocaba, majestad— volvió a murmurar Hans con una sonrisa.

Después se encontró con Anton, el doceavo en la línea de sucesión, quien al igual que el anterior tenía un "no" seguido de la frase "no es agradable". ¿Qué no era agradable? Se preguntó Hans, su hermano mayor era el más pesado entre los pesados, no solo porque era un patán, sino porque el sujeto recientemente había "encontrado a Dios" y pasaba días enteros diciéndoles a él y su hermano Jhonn que se iban a condenar en el infierno, a pesar de que todo el mundo sabía que frecuentemente robaba grandes cantidades de dinero a las arcas de las Islas de Sur.

Finalmente, tras un par de "no" más, Hans encontró su propio nombre, por lo que una curiosidad casi morbosa se apoderó de él, quería enterarse de una vez por todas lo que su cuñada pensaba. Lo primero que vio, fue el gigantesco "no" que colgaba al lado del inicio de la hoja, seguido de un "él es totalmente inconveniente". El príncipe entornó los ojos al ver aquello, y decidió ver los otros papeles que componían su archivo.

Para su sorpresa, Hans se encontró con un sin fin de cartas de informantes de Elsa, quien, al parecer, conocía todos y cada uno de los escándalos en los que se había visto envuelto, que por cierto no eran pocos. El príncipe vio bastantes nombres conocidos en aquel archivo, prostitutas a quienes ya ni recordaba, rumores acerca de la muerte de un par de funcionarios del gobierno quienes resultaban ser inconvenientes para los intereses de Hans, incluso una cantante de ópera con la que había tenido un romance le había contado sus intimidades a Elsa a cambio de un par de monedas de oro.

Para ser honesto, era la primera vez que Hans veía todas sus acciones bailar ante sus ojos, él sabía bien que no era un santo, pero no pudo evitar molestarse cuando vio una anotación al final de las hojas que decía : "primero muerta". ¿A qué se refería la reina? ¿A que preferiría estar muerta a ver a su hermanita con un sujeto de su clase? Pues bien… eso sí que era ironía, pensó el príncipe divertido, después de todo, ¿Quién se creía ella para juzgarlo?

Por su puesto, ahora Hans lo entendía todo, Elsa no solo se había negado a bendecir su unión con Anna porque fuera tonto, por no decir estúpido, casarse con un hombre al que había acabado de conocer. Además, ella también conocía su historia personal y sabía que él no era una persona de fiar, y no se equivocó. A pesar de todo, nada de lo que hubiera podido pensar la reina importaba, él había ganado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hans siguió caminando al recibidor, del palacio mientras que pensaba en su pasado_ …

Cualquier recuerdo de aquellos días estaría incompleto si no pensara en Anna, después de todo, los primeros meses de su matrimonio habían sido algo… "movidos", a falta de una mejor palaba para describirlos, ya que la pareja se dedicó a hacer el amor en todos y cada uno de los rincones del palacio. A decir verdad, no era que el príncipe no disfrutara este aspecto de aquella farsa, él aún era joven, y ella tenía la curiosidad propia de alguien que nunca había tenido contacto con el sexo opuesto.

A pesar de todo, Hans sabía que debía poner fin aquella situación, y asesinar rápidamente a Anna, antes de que ella quedara embarazada, si lo hacía, él tendría la posibilidad de casarse con alguien nuevo que le abriera la puerta a una alianza con otro reino. Pero, en cambio, aquella misma tarde en que había planeado asesinarla, Hans se encontró a sí mismo en su cama, abrazado al cuerpo desnudo de Anna mientras entrelazaba sus manos en su cabello e inhalaba su aroma de flores.

Mientras todo aquello sucedía, su relación con Anna se hacía cada día más cercana, a decir verdad, él ya la veía como una especie de amiga, o compañera, quien lo trataba como nunca nadie lo había hecho, con algo de respeto.

El único aspecto negativo, era que Hans sabía que el montañés no había dejado de visitar a Anna, al parecer lo dos pasaban tardes enteras en el bosque, o a menudo ella lo acompañaba a recoger hielo a la montaña. Por su puesto, el príncipe nunca dejó estas visitas al azar, ya que él mismo había ordenado a un par de espías que la siguieran a donde quiera que fuese (sin su consentimiento, claro está) y ellos lo mantenían muy bien informado. Al parecer, las relaciones entre su princesa y el Kristoff no eran nada más que las de dos amigos, pero aún así, había algo que lo irritaba en todo ese asunto.

Al llegar la primavera, el rey y la reina planearon una fiesta para celebrar el festival de las flores , una de las tantas tradiciones de Arandelle. Por su puesto, Anna, quien parecía estar desarrollando una repulsión sin precedentes a todo evento protocolario de la corte, hubiera preferido una fiesta pequeña con los nobles locales, pero Hans no quería aquello, él quería a sus estúpidos hermanos y a todas sus elegantes y fastidiosas esposas, quería tenerlos allí junto a él, y que vieran que él había logrado lo que ninguno consiguió.

Adicionalmente, Hans tenía el extraño presentimiento de que era precisamente la influencia de Kristoff la que hacía que Anna tomara cada vez menos partido en los asuntos de la corte, pues ella parecía querer invertir más y más tiempo en el campo, e incluso le había sugerido a su esposo que la dejara viajar al palacio de campo que tenía la familia de la chica en el bosque, pero en un sorpresivo arranque de cólera, Hans se negó rotundamente a dejarla ir.

A decir verdad, el rey no entendía bien que le había sucedido en aquella ocasión, se suponía que él quería a Anna lejos ( aunque preferiblemente muerta) pero la expectativa de una separación le producía pánico, y que ella fuera quien decidiera alejarse de su esposo lo llenaba de ira. En una ocasión, Hans había escuchado chismes acerca de la emperatriz de una de las potencias del sur, todo el mundo creía que ella y el emperador tenían una relación de "cuento de hadas", pero la verdad era muy diferente, ella vivía en el campo, jamás se veían, tan solo compartían un par de hijos a los que el sujeto ni siquiera conocía completamente, mientras que ella pasaba los días enteros cabalgando.

En principio, ese había sido el plan de Hans, en caso de que no lograra reunir las agallas suficientes para asesinar a Anna. Él buscaría una residencia en el campo y le instalaría una improvisada corte para que ella viviera lejos y lo dejara en paz, pero aquella parte irracional de su cerebro que lo había gobernado en los últimos meses se negaba a dejarla a ir.

— Hans…— llamó su esposa desde la puerta de su estudio mientras que él trabajaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Hans bruscamente — ¿vienes a decirme que te vas? ¿Qué me dejas y que te irás con tu amigo Christian al campo? — dijo el rey con veneno en su voz.

— Kristoff— lo corrigió Anna, por lo que Hans le dirigió una breve mirada cargada de resentimiento. — pero no, eso no importa, no me voy, hay… hay algo más importante que quiero decirte — dijo la reina tímidamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Hans sorprendido mientras que se acercaba a su puerta y la cerraba con llave.

— Yo… bueno, veras… Sí, no, sí…. Es algo gracioso — balbuceo la chica.

— Anna — la incitó Hans para que hablara de una vez por todas.

— Sí… ¿recuerdas que me enfermé? Bien, yo pensé que era por comer tanto chocolate, y tu sabes que me encanta el chocolate, y la cocinera prepara las mejores truf…

— ¡Anna! — exclamó Hans.

— Estoy embarazada— dijo Anna rápidamente y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Por su parte, Hans se quedó atónito, ciertamente aquello cambiaba sus planes de matar a Anna para volverse a casar. Irónicamente, al rey no pudieron importarle menos sus planes, lo único que sabía es que estaba feliz, asustado, pero feliz cómo nunca lo había sido.

— Anna— exhaló Hans mientras se acercaba a ella — ¿Estás segura? — preguntó el rey en un suspiro.

— Si, el doctor me lo confirmó hace un par de minutos — contestó la reina mientras jugaba con los pliegues de su vestido. — ¿no te gusta? — preguntó Anna.

— Pero que pregunta… — dijo Hans abrazándola fuertemente — claro que me gusta, Arandelle tendrá un heredero, y tu yo seremos padres.

— Si... — prácticamente chilló Anna antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Las semanas siguientes la pareja real se concentró en la llegada de su primer hijo, Anna estaba muy emocionada, aunque su salud era débil, por lo que decidieron aplazar el festival de la llegada de la primavera, mientras hacían los preparativos para el nacimiento, a tal punto, que cuando finalmente decidieron hacer la fiesta ya había llegado el verano.

A pesar de la alegría, Hans aún guardaba algo de recelo, y mandó llamar a los espías que vigilaban a Anna. El rey quería saber la verdad, si él era el verdadero padre del niño; por supuesto, todos sus informantes le dijeron lo mismo: Anna no le había sido infiel. Aquello era tranquilizador, pues él sabía bien que de no ser el papá del bebé la habría asesinado sin pensarlo dos veces, al parecer, su princesa había conseguido sobrevivir unos meses más.

Anna estaba a mitad de su embarazo cuando finalmente llegó el momento del festival, para ser honesto, Hans hubiera preferido cancelar todo aquel evento, no quería que aquella conmoción afectara la salud de su esposa o de su hijo, pero los preparativos estaban muy avanzados cómo para desecharlos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron sus padres, quienes se hallaban emocionados ante la perspectiva de tener un nieto, quien resultaba ser el heredero al trono de Arandelle. La más emocionada era su madre, aunque ella no sentía especial afecto por Anna, pues la consideraba una chica con modales un poco mejores que los de una plebeya. A decir verdad, a Hans le importaba muy poco lo que pensara la reina de Las Islas del Sur, ya que su mamá andaba por la vida creyéndose superior a todos (incluyendo a sus hijos), y que ella le había hecho un gran favor al insignificante reino de su esposo casándose con él, dado que era una de las princesas de una importante casa real, así que ella y sus opiniones podían irse al infierno.

Por su puesto, Anna no entendía nada de lo anterior, y a menudo tenía que soportar verdaderos sermones de parte de la Reina de las Islas del Sur, acerca de todo lo que desaprobaba de ella. Honestamente, a Hans le hubiera gustado hacer más por impedirlo, en especial al ver lo triste que se ponía su esposa después de una de aquellas sesiones, pero su madre era una fuerza imparable, mientras que su padre se limitaba a comportarse justo cómo el viejo degenerado y miserable que había conocido desde que era niño.

Finalmente, llegó el día de la dichosa fiesta. A pesar de que se suponía que se trataba de una celebración de primavera, ya estaban en verano, y Hans se hallaba cerca de cumplir el aniversario de su llegada a Arandelle. Anna se veía hermosa, y ya se mostraba bastante avanzada en su embarazo. Todo fue perfecto, desde la comida hasta el baile, pero justo cuando Hans creía que nada podía mejorar, apareció una figura al otro lado del salón.

— ¿Jhonn? — preguntó Hans al ver al onceavo hermano en la entrada.

— Hermanito — le respondió un sujeto de barba y cabello café, quien se veía prematuramente envegecido gracias a una vida llena de excesos. Hans le dio un gran abrazo y le palmeó la espalda amigablemente.

— Pensé que no vendrías, no te vi en mi boda — le reprochó el rey.

— Lo sé, lo sé, estaba indispuesto, tú entiendes ¿no Hans? — preguntó su hermano en un tono confidente dándole a entender que se encontraba perdido en algún burdel de un país extranjero o algo por el estilo.

— Claro que entiendo— respondió Hans con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

Hans lo llevó a la mesa central, en donde se lo presentó a Anna. Por su puesto, el rey sabía a la perfección que ella no era de la clase de mujeres que le gustaban a Jhonn, pues de serlo, no se la hubiera presentado, ya en otra época varios de sus hermanos mayores habían cometido ese error.

— Hey Hans… — le murmuró Jhonn al oído — ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado? — preguntó. Hans solo asintió y lo siguió por los pasillos del palacio hasta que llegaron a un gran ventanal.

— ¿Es en serio? — preguntó Jhonn con una sonrisa grande en su rostro.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — dijo Hans defensivamente.

— Esa chica… y, ¿un bebé? ¿Es en serio? Jamás te hubiera imaginado cómo esa clase de sujetos— se burló Jhonn.

— Es porqué finalmente maduré, probablemente deberías hacer lo mismo— le contestó Hans. Mientras que Jhonn se reclinaba descuidadamente en la ventana y le dirigía una sonrisa irónica.

— Probablemente, pero, por supuesto, el hecho de que fuera la segunda en la línea de sucesión, y la puerta de entrada al trono de Arandelle no tiene nada que ver. — comentó su hermano sarcásticamente. Por lo que Hans permaneció en silencio.

— Lo único que me sorprende es que no la hayas asesinado, al igual que lo hiciste con la hermana mayor.

— Yo no…

— Oh por favor Hans, no me mientas, no soy estúpido y te conozco demasiado bien— lo interrumpió Jhonn— desde que me entere acerca del "terrible incidente" de la reina Elsa supe que se trataba de ti, hermanito— comentó. Por su parte, Hans ya se había dado cuenta de que era imposible engañar a su hermano mayor, así que le dedicó una sonrisa algo macabra.

— ¿Soy tan predecible? — preguntó Hans.

— Me temo que sí, al menos para mí — dijo Jhonn. — es una suerte que la mitad del reino quisiera ver a la reina Elsa muerta, de lo contrario, el incidente te hubiera costado la cabeza, supongo que la princesa también quería deshacerse de su hermana.

— No, Anna no lo quería — dijo Hans al recordar cuanto había sufrido su esposa por la muerte de Elsa.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — preguntó Jhonn.

— Creo que ya todos saben que la reina Elsa tenía ciertos… poderes — comenzó Hans — pues bien, un grupo de hombres y yo fuimos a buscarla con la excusa de encontrar a Anna, quien también había partido porque quería encontrar a Elsa. Unos de esos hombres eran los guardaespaldas de Weselton, por supuesto, yo presentía que ellos la matarían por orden del duque, así que cuando uno de estos sujetos iba a dispararle a Elsa con su ballesta yo desvié la flecha, con tan mala suerte que se desprendió el gigantesco candelabro del techo. La reina murió al instante.

— Con tan mala suerte… — repitió Jhonn sarcásticamente.

— Supongo que fue un movimiento afortunado, maté a Elsa, me deshice del único obstáculo que tenía para casarme con Anna, y terminé el invierno. Por su puesto, todo el mundo creyó que se trató de un accidente— comentó casualmente Hans — Ahora lo único que me hace falta es reunir las agallas necesarias para deshacerme de Anna…

En ese momento, un fuerte estruendo a espaldas de Hans llamó su atención, pero cuando el rey se volteó, tan solo logró ver una armadura completamente deshecha.

— Ven, estoy seguro de que alguien nos oyó — dijo Jhon mientras le indicaba que lo siguiera — alcancé a verlo, era un tipo alto, fornido y rubio. Creo que ha de tratarse de un plebeyo, tenía un aspecto horrible.

Al escuchar aquella descripción, Hans sintió que una sensación fría le recorrió la espalda, y fue allí cuando entró en pánico.

— ¡Guardias! — gritó Hans mientras recorría frenéticamente los pasillos del palacio.

— Señor — contestó uno de ellos.

— Bloqueen las entradas, si encuentran a Kristoff apréndanlo, llévenlo a mi oficina, de inmediato — ordenó Hans completamente descompuesto. Por su puesto, con toda la guardia real en su busca, fue solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el rey tuviera a Kristoff en frente suyo.

— ¡Bastardo! — gritó Kristoff una vez se encontraron solos y tras haber sido prácticamente arrojado al piso de la oficina de Hans por un par de guardias — mató a la reina Elsa, y engaño a Anna para que se casara con usted. Yo lo sabía, sabía la clase de sujeto que es— murmuró en tanto Hans le dedicaba una sonrisa algo irónica.

— Oh Kristoff ¿Qué hacer contigo? Pensé que eras un insecto, pero has resultado ser un verdadero problema — dijo Hans recostándose descuidadamente en su escritorio — ciertamente, no puedo matarte justamente ahora, todos te vieron en el castillo, y mi esposa junto al resto de mi familia están en el salón de baile. Sin embargo, tampoco puedo dejarte ir con todo lo que sabes. ¿Qué hacer? — se preguntó el rey más para sí mismo que para Kristoff.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, por lo que Hans le dio la espalda al montañés y se concentró en mirar por ventana, hasta que Kristoff fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿En realidad piensas matarla? — preguntó.

— Sí…— dijo Hans — no lo sé— corrigió casi de inmediato.

— Yo puedo lograr que ella desaparezca sin que tu tengas que matarla— dijo Kristoff, por lo que Hans volteó con toda rapidez y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Hans sin perder su semblante tranquilo.

— Anna odia ser reina, es lo que más detesta en todo el mundo, me lo ha dicho montones de veces. Ella nunca quiso ocupar el puesto de Elsa, es casi una pesadilla para ella, pero creo que eso tú ya lo sabes— comentó Kristoff, mientras que Hans permanecía en silencio pensando en todas y cada una de las veces en que su esposa le había pedido que la dejara irse a vivir al campo.

— Tú podrías convencerla…— empezó nuevamente Kristoff.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Hans.

— Convéncela, para que se marche conmigo, déjala ir y ella saldrá de tu vida. Tú tendrás lo que quieres, serás rey, y ella será libre, sería perfecto.

— ¡Que idiotez! ¿Realmente crees que Anna renunciará a su estatus? — se burló Hans.

— ¿Tu no lo crees? Entonces, se nota que no la conoces — concluyó Kristoff en un tono burlón que irritó al rey.

— Cierra la boca, ella es mi esposa y la conozco mejor de lo que tú nunca lo harás — dijo Hans despreciativamente.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó Kristoff sarcásticamente — ¿y cómo es que estás tan seguro de que ese niño no es mío? Yo he pasado mucho tiempo con ella en los bosques — sugirió. Para Hans escuchar aquellas palabras fue el equivalente a tener a su más grande temor de frente, por lo que instintivamente caminó hacia el perchero y desenvainó la espada que colgaba de él.

— Ese es mi hijo, estoy completamente seguro— dijo el rey.

— Entonces, ¿Qué decides? ¿Dejarás a Anna marcharse conmigo? Sería la oportunidad perfecta, tú te desharías de ella— sugirió nuevamente Kristoff sin bajar su desafiante mirada.

— ¿A cambio de tu silencio? — preguntó Hans.

— A cambio de mi silencio — confirmó Kristoff.

— No veo cómo podría convencerla de hacer algo así — admitió Hans.

— Oh por favor, ella odia este lugar, y si tu pudiste convencerla de casarse contigo el mismo día en que la conociste, estoy seguro de que pensarás en algo — dijo el montañés.

— Te propongo un trato, te daré dos días para pensarlo, sí al atardecer no tienes una respuesta… — dijo Kristoff dejando la frase inconclusa, y dándole a entender que si no cedía a su petición él le revelaría la verdad a Anna.

— Te esperare a dos Kilometros hacía el sur del puesto de control de la Montaña del Norte. Tú debes conocer el lugar, está muy cerca de donde mataste a Elsa. — dijo Kristoff con desdén mientras se levantaba del suelo.

— Entendido — respondió Hans seriamente, después, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su guardia personal — Déjenlo ir, fue solo un mal entendido.

Hans no estuvo tranquilo durante el resto de la velada, le parecía un martirio tener que fingir alegría, cuando su cerebro estaba concentrado en un problema de tal magnitud. Era irónico, él siempre había pensado que Kristoff no era más que un plebeyo simplón, nadie que representara una verdadera amenaza, pero, al parecer el recolector de hielo finalmente había enseñado sus garras. Quién habría podido decir que detrás de aquella fachada se escondería alguien que podría llegar a ser tan manipulador como él, dispuesto a mantener a Anna en una mentira. ¿Pero quién podía culparlo? Todos los seres humanos pueden transformarse en verdaderos depredadores si sus intereses son amenazados.

Ya era muy tarde cuando el rey finalmente pudo retirarse de la fiesta, e inexplicablemente no había podido encontrar a su esposa por ninguna parte. Pero, en cuanto llegó a su habitación halló a Anna sentada en la cama, y a oscuras.

— Anna — la llamó Hans. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están todas las luces apagadas? — preguntó el rey quien habría jurado que escuchó a su esposa sollozar. El rey entró en pánico ¿acaso Kristoff le habría contado la verdad?

— Es que… — trató de decir la chica — no, no es nada — concluyó Anna.

— Sí, algo pasa, anda, dímelo — la urgió Hans en tanto se sentaba junto a ella y ponía su mano en la rodilla de su esposa.

— Bueno… es que… yo…— balbuceo.

— Mamá te dijo algo ¿no es cierto? — Preguntó cansadamente el rey — Oh Anna, yo ya te he dicho que debes ignorarla, ella es así, sus comentarios tan solo son una sarta de tonterías.

— Eso es lo peor — comentó Anna entre sollozos — lo que me dijo esta tarde no era una tontería.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — volvió a cuestionarla el rey.

— Ella me dijo, ella me dijo que cualquier ciego vería que yo no debo estar aquí, que es claro que yo no soy una reina, tan solo una estúpida chica que subió al trono por un golpe de suerte— suspiró su esposa en tanto que Hans sentía que la sangre le subía a la cabeza, ¿cómo se atrevía su madre a decirle a aquello? ¿Acaso no sabía que cualquier disgusto podría dañar la salud de su esposa y de su hijo?

— Anna… son tonterías, eso no es cierto.

— No — negó Anna — ella tiene razón, al menos en la primera parte, yo en realidad no quiero estar aquí, yo odio, odio todo esto. El día de la coronación de mi hermana, yo estaba muy emocionada, por fin dejaría de ser tan solitaria, pero nunca quise ser reina, ni por un momento, a veces siento que esto es una carga y que cada día se vuelve más y más pesada ¡no puedo soportarlo más! — exclamó Anna exaltada.

— Pero tu madre está mal en una cosa : no fue un golpe de suerte el que me llevó al trono ¿cómo se atreve si quiera a sugerir que quería ver a Elsa muerta? — preguntó su esposa entre sollozos — es terrible ver cómo todos, el reino, el concejo, la nobleza, se alegran por la muerte de la única familia que tenía— se quejó Anna. Para ser honesto, a Hans le hubiera gustado decirle a su princesa que eso era lo mínimo que podía esperar, después de que la reina hubiera liberado el invierno en mitad del verano, acabando con sus cultivos y obligándolos a pasar tiempos muy duros, pero, prefirió quedarse en silencio.

— Hans… yo no quiero estar aquí, yo quiero irme, no puedo ser reina— se quejó Anna mientras que comenzaba a llorar una vez más —daría todo, todo lo que tengo por escapar de aquí— dijo.

—Anna, no digas esas patrañas. Sé que mamá te hirió pero…

— ¡Es cierto! — Exclamó Anna alterada— yo no quiero estar aquí.

— Y yo, ¿en dónde me deja eso a mí? — preguntó Hans sintiéndose verdaderamente herido por las palabras de Anna, a lo que ella respondió tomando su mejilla y besándolo en los labios.

— Tú eres lo único bueno en todo esto, tú y él — dijo la chica señalando su vientre con un gesto. Hans acarició el estomago de Anna lentamente, pero no se atrevió a decir una palabra más.

Aquella noche, Hans no pudo dormir, sus pensamientos iban una y otra vez hacía Elsa, Kristoff, y por supuesto, su esposa. Lo más sensato sería dejarla ir con el montañés, pues estaba más claro que el agua que la chica quería más su libertad de lo que nunca lo amaría a él. Por su parte, Hans ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, no tenía las agallas para matarla, y si ella lo dejaba le haría todo mucho más fácil.

Dejarla ir… ese sería su primer acto de amor de verdad por ella, y posiblemente el único. Él le había quitado todo; su hermana, su libertad, sus sueños, y con esto la compensaría por toda su crueldad. Honestamente, Hans no entendía cómo alguien podría preferir perder su titulo a cambio de algo tan tonto, él, en cambio, haría lo que fuera por el poder, y esta era la prueba.

— Hans…— susurró Anna a su lado. — ¿estás dormido?

—No— contestó secamente, por lo que ella se dio media vuelta y lo enfrentó.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Hans algo asustado, ya que aquella noche su esposa parecía estar llena de sorpresas.

— Se está moviendo — dijo Anna con una sonrisa en sus labios, al tiempo en que tomaba la mano de su esposo y la ponía en su estomago. — ¿puedes sentirlo? — preguntó muy contenta.

él permaneció en silencio, hasta que sintió algo moviéndose al interior de Anna, se trataba de su hijo, y no pudo evitar alegrarse, pues era increíble pensar que en algo tan maravilloso, hubiera una parte suya. Hans sabía que tenía la dudosa habilidad de destruir absolutamente todo lo que tocaba, pero este niño era lo único bueno que había hecho en su vida, y no lo perdería tan fácilmente.

En aquel momento, sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Anna, y él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sumergiéndose en el aroma de la delicada piel de su cuello, se sentía agradecido, y feliz. A diferencia de Hans, ella podía llevar luz incluso a los sitios más oscuros.

:::::::::::::::::::

Ya era el anochecer del día siguiente cuando Jhon tocó la puerta de su despacho.

— Entre— dijo Hans.

— Y bien, ¿Qué decidiste? ¿finalmente te vas a deshacer de la simplona de tu esposa, y vas a conseguirte una reina de verdad? — preguntó Jhonn por lo que Hans respondió dedicándole una mirada llena de resentimiento.

— No — contestó Hans sin emoción en su voz.

— Hans... ¿qué estás diciendo? — preguntó su hermano alarmado — debes tomar una decisión, ya has llegado muy lejos, no puedes detenerte aquí.

— Yo lo sé, pero…— balbuceo Hans.

— ¿Pero?

— Yo… yo la quiero a ella, la quiero conmigo— admitió el rey sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su hermano, quien se paró de su silla y se ubicó a su lado.

— Entonces, tómala. El reino es tuyo, lo más lógico es que la reina también sea tuya — murmuró Jhonn en su oído.

— Pero ese sujeto, Kristoff, ella lo considera su amigo, y su salud es delicada. Yo no sé qué hacer— se quejó Hans. A lo que su hermano respondió con una sonrisa.

— Oh Hans… en serio, ¿yo tengo que decirte que debes hacer? — preguntó sarcásticamente Jhonn, quien después se levantó y dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana, por lo que Hans tan solo podía ver su espalda.

— El sujeto es un recolector de hielo ¿no es verdad? — comentó Jhonn.

— Sí, lo es.

— Ese es un oficio peligroso, objetos puntiagudos, complicados viajes a través de las montañas, y bueno, los accidentes suceden… — dijo Jhonn quien dejando inconclusa aquella frase como una macabra sugerencia a la que Hans no se atrevió a contestar.

— No, no más muertes, primero Elsa, yo no quiero seguir…

— ¡Hans! — lo interrumpió Jhonn ahora dándole la cara — yo tampoco entiendo porque estás tan encaprichado con esa niñita, pero si ya llegaste tan lejos, debes acabar con lo que empezaste, o bien, puedes quedarte sentado y ver como todo lo que lograste se desmorona.

— Toma esto— dijo Jhonn en tanto sacaba una pequeña tarjeta de su chaqueta y la lanzaba a su escritorio — Ese es el nombre de un amigo mío, nunca está muy lejos de donde yo estoy, me ha ayudado a deshacerme de un par de insectos, y podría darte una mano con el tuyo— sugirió. Hans tomó la tarjeta y la miró con algo de asco y recelo.

— Yo no contrato asesinos, prefiero hacer las cosas por mí mismo.

::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, Hans salió muy temprano del palacio, se disculpó y dejó a su familia y al resto de sus invitados, con la excusa de que debía encargarse de unos asuntos en una villa cercana, por supuesto, el rey programó como coartada una reunión con el noble de aquella zona, mucho después de su charla con Kristoff.

Ya era cerca del medio del medio día, cuando finalmente llegó al punto de encuentro, y aunque estaban a la mitad del verano, aquél sitio era uno de esos lugares de las montañas en que la nieve caía durante todo el año.

— Hans — lo llamó Kristoff quien se acercaba a él acompañado de su reno al cual dejó atado en un árbol cercano — pensé que no vendrías.

— ¿Has visto a Anna desde la última vez que hablamos? — preguntó Hans sin despegar su mirada del imponente paisaje.

— No, pero supongo que tú has tomado una decisión— dijo Kristoff.

— Sí — contestó brevemente Hans antes de desenfundar su espada y blandirla con todas sus fuerzas hacía él. Para sorpresa del rey, Kristoff parecía haber esperado su ataque, pues sacó rápidamente su pica de escalador, por suerte, Hans pudo evitarla con tan solo un rasguño en la ceja.

Pronto, lo que inició como un ataque sorpresa, se convirtió en una batalla. Puede que Kristoff no hubiera tenido los finos maestros que tuvo Hans, pero sin duda su fuerza y altura le estaban dando la ventaja, y el rey de Arandelle supo que moriría en esa fría montaña.

De repente, Kristoff lo pateó fuertemente en las pantorrillas, por lo que cayó de rodillas mientras se lamentaba por el dolor. En ese momento, el recolector de hielo alzó su pica con todas sus fuerzas y se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia. Fue entonces, cuando las palabras de su hermano mayor resonaron fuerte y claro en su cabeza. Hans ya había logrado todo aquello, no dejaría que un plebeyo se lo arrebatara.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y gran rapidez, Hans sacó un puñal de su bota y lo hundió en el vientre de Kristoff. De inmediato, el montañés perdió el control de su pica la cual cayó a su lado, mientras que Hans se alejaba a toda velocidad de él. Al ver que ya se encontraba muy débil, el rey dio un paso hacia adelante y le dio el segundo golpe, y el tercero, y el cuarto, hasta que perdió la cuenta.

Lo único que Hans pudo ver fue el contraste del rojo de la sangre en la nieve, y los ojos vacios y sin vida de Kristoff. Después, la mirada del rey pasó a sus propias manos las cuales estaban completamente manchadas, al igual que su ropa. Y fue entonces cuando un extraño pánico se apoderó de él y el rostro sin vida de Elsa saltó ante sus ojos nuevamente, jamás olvidaría la tétrica visión de la reina debajo de aquel candelabro.

De repente, el sonido de los bufidos furiosos del reno de Kristoff lo regresaron a la realidad, y al cuerpo frente a él. Era curioso, por un momento llegó a considerar al montañés como su igual, pero ahora estaba claro que no lo era. Al recolector de hielo le faltaba sangre fría, cosa que a Hans le sobraba, y ahora pagaba el tratar de ponerse a su nivel con su vida.

— Pensé que yo lo mataría — dijo una voz profunda que se aproximaba hacía él.

— No fue necesario — contestó Hans al hombre de barba que su hermano le había recomendado.

— Mi precio sigue siendo el mismo.

— No se preocupe, le pagaré. Pero necesito que se deshaga de la evidencia, hágalo parecer un accidente — le ordenó Hans.

— Entendido, ¿Qué quiere hacer con el reno?— preguntó fríamente el sujeto.

— No lo sé, mátelo, haga lo que quiera con él, no me importa— contestó Hans.

Después de aquello, Hans se cambió de ropa, fue a su cita con el noble de la aldea vecina y volvió al castillo. En los días siguientes no hubieron novedades, solo tres semanas después de concluida la fiesta, cuando ya la mayoría de invitados se habían marchado se escucharon las noticias acerca de la muerte de Kristoff, quien, según los guardabosques, había resbalado por un profundo barranco junto con su reno y trineo, con tan mala suerte, que había sido herido por sus instrumentos de alpinismo. Por su puesto, Hans sabía que todo aquello eran patrañas, él mismo le había dado dinero a aquel mercenario para crear una coartada falsa.

Sobra decir que Anna no tomó bien la noticia, incluso se encerró un par de días en su antigua habitación negándose a ver a nadie. Hans, quien estaba completamente harto de todo aquel drama, ordenó que derribaran la puerta, puede que Elsa tuviera aquella fea costumbre, pero él no dejaría a su esposa hacer lo mismo, así tuviera que lograrlo por las malas.

Sabía muy bien que algunos de sus sirvientes lo habían llamado insensible él día en que prácticamente la había arrastrado sosteniéndola del codo, después, Hans no pudo resistirse a darle una fuerte y bien merecida bofetada, puede que hubiera estado mal, pero estaba completamente seguro de que la lección había sido aprendida, y ella jamás trataría de hacerlo nuevamente.

Anna pasó los últimos meses de su embarazo prácticamente en cama, pero finalmente dio a luz a un niño muy saludable, lo que pareció alegrarla un poco. Para mejorar aún más su humor, Hans decidió que la familia real se iría por un mes al palacio de campo en las montañas.

Hans siempre recordó aquellos meses como los más felices de su vida, no solo porque por fin podía gozar de todo aquello que había ganado sin ninguna clase de temor, sino porque conforme Klauss crecía ya no cabía la menor duda de que el niño era hijo suyo. Él tenía todo, sus ojos, su cabello, sus ademanes, era imposible que Kristoff fuera su padre.

::::::::::::::

_Nuevamente, con su mente en el presente, Hans llegó al salón y_ _miró a su esposa al otro lado del vestidor. Lucía muy hermosa aquella noche, con un sencillo vestido de tul blanco de escote bajo, manga corta y un intrincado bordado verde en la falda y las mangas. El rey de Arandelle caminó hacia ella lentamente, por lo que Anna se volteó al escuchar sus pasos en el elegante piso de mármol._

—  _Te estaba esperando, te has tardado demasiado — dijo Anna entre preocupada e irritada. Hans se mantuvo en silencio, tan solo la tomó de los hombros y le dio un suave beso en la frente._

—  _Pasé a ver a los niños— dijo Hans a modo de disculpa, por lo que Anna le sonrió._

—  _te ves melancólico — dijo la reina, aún sorprendida por la forma en la que había besado en la frente._

—  _Para ser honesto, lo estoy— exhaló el rey— han pasado muchas cosas desde que llegué a Arandelle, no puedo dejar de recordarlas._

—  _Lo sé, y te estoy agradecida, si no fuera por ti, yo estaría completamente sola. Debo tener una especie de maldición, todos aquellos a los que he querido mueren, mis padres, Elsa, Kristoff…— comentó la reina mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de su esposo y recostaba suavemente su cabeza sobre su hombro._

_Mientras tanto, Hans permanecía en silencio, escuchándola, sin dejar de pensar que había algo perverso en toda aquella escena. Después de todo Hans tenía sus manos manchadas de la sangre de la mitad de aquellos a los que la chica mencionó. Pero, una vez más, el rey hizo callar todas aquellas molestas voces de su conciencia, y se concentró en la cálida figura de su esposa recostada en su pecho, a la cual abrazó suavemente._

_Era irónico, si alguien le hubiera dicho siete años atrás que se enamoraría de aquella tonta niña que conoció en el puerto de Arandelle por mera casualidad, de seguro no lo hubiera creído. Aunque, una constante pregunta inundaba la mente de Hans, ¿Acaso, ese retorcido sentimiento podría seguir llamándose amor? , ¿A pesar de sus acciones? ¿ a pesar de todo el dolor que le había causado a Anna?_

_Posiblemente, la respuesta a todo aquello era un simple "no", pero no importaba, porque Hans sabía perfectamente que aquel sentimiento era lo único, y el más fuerte que él llegaría a tener por una persona, después de todo, nada más se podía esperar de un hombre cómo él, un hombre con hielo en las venas._

—  _Su majestad— murmuró la apenada voz de su mayordomo, quien se había dado cuenta de que había interrumpido algo importante._

—  _¿Si? — preguntó Hans mientras soltaba suavemente a Anna, y la tomaba de la mano._

—  _Todos están listos para recibirlos sus majestades— dijo el mayordomo en tanto hacía una pronunciada reverencia._

—  _Perfecto, que hagan el anuncio de nuestra entrada— le ordenó el rey, a lo que el mayordomo respondió con otra reverencia._

_En ese momento, Anna y Hans se colocaron frente a la fina puerta que daba al salón de baile, en tanto que la reina entrelazaba su brazo al de su esposo._

—  _Sus majestades — Anuncio una firme voz en el salón al tiempo que se abrían las puertas — El rey Hans de Arandelle ; príncipe de las Islas del Sur y la reina Anna de Arandelle_

—  _¡larga vida al rey!, ¡larga vida a la reina! — repitió la multitud._

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, este es un fic muy viejo que publiqué en otra página, estoy muy consiente de que nadie va a leerlo, menos en esta página donde aún no hay muchos lectores en español, y que para ser franca no sé manejar muy bien (siempre se me olvida que tengo la cuenta aquí) pero es mi fic favorito de toooodo lo que escrito en lo que llevo escribiendo fanfiction, no el más popular, pero mi favorito personal por eso quería ponerlo en esta cuenta que tengo algo descuidada. Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden dejar comentario. 
> 
> Notas del fic original: Bien... sobre el fic, solo puedo decir que siempre quise tengo la terrible costumbre de shipear esa pervertida e incorrecta pareja de la buena y el malo, y siempre había querido escribir un dark fic, ya se que esto es demasiado rosa para ser considerado dark fic, pero finalmente pude salirme del cannon algo que nunca había hecho espero que les halla gustado, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, flamers o amenazas de muerte, me encanta leerlos. Adiós :D


End file.
